


Lifeline

by najaeri



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeri/pseuds/najaeri
Summary: Yunho was struggling. He was losing his fame, his money was declining and his dreams were shattering. So was his will to live.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong & Jung Yunho
Kudos: 8





	Lifeline

Yunho was standing at the balcony, tears covering his brown sad eyes. He was tired - _beyond_ tired. His tiredness went beyond explanation. He didn’t have words to explain how exhausted he felt, how jaded he felt. He was about to lose every single thing he has fought for so far and yet,...it was _all_ his fault.

He was guilty of wanting his peace - _his freedom._

He has been training since he was 10 years old. He toured with some friends doing competitions to improve his dancing and he felt successful every time he won or got recognized for his skills. His dream was to be a professional dancer and tour around the world with recognized artists until he saw his dream group - Shinhwa. At 12 years old, his dream changed to be a singer and a dancer just like them. He didn’t necessarily want to be in a group, but he wanted to be able to create - following in their footsteps.

When he told his parents he was going to audition for the same company his idols were, they were completely against it. At that time, being young and naive, he never understood why they were crushing his hopes. Later in life, he knew why - they wanted him to have a secure career with a good position and a family. An idol life didn’t last forever, but he never saw an end to it.

He only saw his passion being stepped on.

They were in crisis. His family was going through a difficult moment in their lives. The company his father was working at became bankrupt and was protected by law. They couldn’t pay their employees for the time they spent. His mother worked as a teacher, but her hours were minimal. South Korea was suffering due to the Asian financial crisis and it was hard on them as a whole.

They lost their house, resorting to sleeping in their car and sometimes at the bus station since they didn’t even have money for gas. Their diet was strictly ramen and rice, being the cheapest thing in the convenience store. Sometimes, they had to ask for free water to subdue their thirst. But there he was, fighting against all odds to become an idol.

A year later, the company of his dreams decided to hold a dancing audition in hopes to create a group of worldwide appeal. He remembered almost crying at the news, seeing his dream in front of him almost being realized. He spent months preparing, going to school and back to a nearby park where he practiced due to not having a home or a studio. But that didn’t stop him. He continued every day until the final audition came.

He presented himself, being as charismatic as he could. He surprised the judges and the overall audience. After he stepped down, he wasn’t satisfied - he was always hard on himself and he always pushed himself towards the limit. But he knew he tried his best.

When they announced him as the winner, he couldn’t believe it. He was ecstatic and jumping around like he won a year's worth of meat. Then, they contacted his family, who was still against his dream but he begged and begged until they signed the contract. Being a minor and his parents poor, they didn’t have the option of having a lawyer to read those conditions.

He wished he could have waited.

Two years later, he became an official SM Entertainment trainee and with only a couple of dollars in his pocket, he took his belongings and undertook a walking distance of about 10 miles to not spent a lot of money in transportation. He was only 15, but with high hopes and dreams on his shoulder. He arrived in Seoul, determined to succeed in the company.

He spent the following two years of training without rest. He didn’t have any vacations, spending the nights in Seoul for training. He did tons of odd jobs to put food on his belly and he never asked his parents for money. This was his decision and as a man, he needed to face the consequences. His parents didn’t have to provide for him and neither did he wanted them to. He didn’t want to worry about them.

He also went through a lot of groups, which eventually disbanded. But that didn’t discourage him. He continued without saying anything, knowing that one day he would be able to debut.

And then, on November 31, 2003, he was called up with another boy upstairs, to the main office. He was 17, his birthday barely 4 months away. They gave him the short notice that he was debuting in a duo with the boy beside him. He looked younger than him, but his face remained unchanged. He seemed happy, but he also seemed quite distant at the same time.

But it didn’t matter for him because he was debuting.

He was in charge of the whole choreography of their debut song, a great pressure over his shoulders. But this is what we wanted - this is what he fought hard for. The rumors were that they wanted both of them to substitute H.O.T. and Shinhwa - his favorite group. They were still active from his understanding, but they were leaving the company. At that time, just like several times, he never understood why they would want to leave such an amazing company.

But now he did.

He introduced himself to the boy and the boy smiled, telling him his name was Shim Changmin. He wasn’t the greatest dancer, but his voice was to die for. He taught him the choreography and in two days, they memorized the steps and learned the song. On December 23, 2003, they debuted and it was a blast. They were named DBSK in South Korea and TVXQ internationally. They won their first music award, they had their first photobook and single release and their fame was rising considerably.

Until the owner decided they were going to Japan and debut from zero.

As if South Korea wasn’t enough.

For everyone, it was the greatest thing that happened to them. For him, it was his Starfall. They mocked his accent, they mocked the way he rapped and they mocked the way he danced. Japan was a completely different market but he knew they wouldn’t stop. To not lose his popularity in South Korea, they traveled back and forth constantly. Sometimes, he only slept an hour a day and had to practice Japanese, the singles, the dances, improve his voice to match Changmin’s and go to interviews, small studios, present himself to a public who hated him and being followed every day and every night by obsessive fans.

But that was his dream. It should have made him happy and it did. After all the struggles, he was still happy.

But they were taking every cent. His earnings were none as the years passed. He got punished every time he asked and he got punished every time he committed a mistake. If he overslept, they slapped him. If he overate, they kicked him so he could throw up everything he ate. If he showed any kind of affection towards anyone that wasn’t Changmin, he was required to kneel on rice.

Changmin saw all of this, he went through the same beatings and treatments as him. In his eyes, his partner was a baby. He was two years younger, but how could you treat a 17-year-old the same way you treated a 19-year-old? It never made sense to him, so he tried to protect him as much as he could. Because of his protectiveness, the beating doubled. But he never wavered, he would die before seeing Changmin cry again.

The interviews, variety shows, and radio shows hid the lies he wanted to discover the most. He was hurting. He hasn’t rested in years. He wasn’t able to visit his parents either - he barely talked to them over the phone. He hasn’t made any money and he was supposed to see more than they were giving him and he wasn’t stupid. He knew he paid off his trainee years. He knew they were stealing from him and yet he couldn’t do anything. He was enslaved by a stupid contract.

But he maintained the lie. He continued to build inside that rage he felt against his own company, but his father’s words laid on him. He taught him to never betray the hand that gave you something to eat. He taught him to never show his back to the person who brought an opportunity to his table.

Not even once he thought of suing the company. The mistreatment was real. The way the coaches, administrators and their manager treated them was real. But even then, the opportunity was given. So how could he do it? He simply couldn’t.

But Changmin did.

Changmin sued the company and he didn’t blame him. He admired him for doing something he couldn’t do. At the same time, his miserable company would be exposed to the whole world and maybe that would prevent people from auditioning. They were torturers, they didn’t believe in the word equality. They saw people like money makers - a way of feeding themselves at the back of others. Talents were wasted every day by their claws and he saw it.

But he remained quiet.

Yunho secretly hoped they would notice on their own and leave. He hoped his dearest friends would leave and never come back, but they stood there, enduring the same things as him.

The company was fighting against his friend’s claims, but the proof was there. Changmin was winning and they hated him for it. The stocks went down, people were turning their backs on the company and the contemplation of leaving surrounded the training areas.

But they also unleashed their fury at him.

They wouldn’t give him any music release, stating that without Changmin he was nothing. They were downgrading his career in any way possible. Some offers came for him to be a model in certain areas, but before he could even have a word they turned the offers down. He even offered to teach the trainees and was given a strict no - thinking he might do something to turn them against the company.

He was losing everything he fought for so many years. He was starting to lose his fame; the inactivity making him less relevant as other idols started to rise. He was starting to lose money - his bank account decreasing every day that passed. His reputation was on the ground, not having talked neither in favor of SM or in favor of Changmin. The news and gossip papers were destroying him in any way possible.

But the worst thing for him was that he was starting to lose hope. They were starting to shatter on the ground and he saw no possibility of getting them back.

And with them, his lack of life.

The lawsuit began at the beginning of 2019, around February. Now, it was April of 2010 and he had no will to live. He was tired of fighting against the odds. He was tired of the constant harassment of the company and not allowing him to work. He was tired of Changmin calling him and apologizing over and over for something he didn’t have control of. He was tired of his parents being disappointed in his friend as if they knew what happened backstage.

He was exhausted.

And he wanted to end his life.

It was no one’s fault but his. If he would have taken Changmin’s consideration, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He would be practically jobless, but he was sure that with his experience and talent he could get an agency. If he had read the contract and saved for a lawyer back in the day, maybe neither he or his best friend would be in this situation. Heck, if he had listened to his parents and had gone to university and fulfill their dreams of a stable job, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

But his hopes and dreams came first, fighting for nothing.

As there was nothing left.

Yunho felt the first tear falling from his eyes. He was worn out. He couldn't handle it anymore.

He went back inside his apartment, sitting down on the couch with his cellphone on hand. There was an aromatic candlelit, making the atmosphere seem a little bit less macabre. He wanted to put an end to his misery, but was it worth it? He knew he had so many friends and family who would be hurt if he did, but what about his sorrow?

He felt useless - powerless.

He began to sob uncontrollably, sensing his life slowly drifting away from him.

He wanted to die.

However, a small part of his brain was making him brave. That hope wanted him to continue and move forward but he didn't know anyone who would be awake at this time. He also thought it would be too extreme to call any of his close friends or family members. They would freak out.

And Changmin was out of the question.

He would blame himself and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted him to run as far away as he could, even if that affected him forever.

Being far away was better than being close right now.

He researched a few words in Naver, nothing too specific. He had instances where his phone was hacked and he didn't want to give his fans something to worry about. They already were and the obsessive ones have calmed down due to his situation. He didn't want to stir up a hornet's nest.

South Korea Suicide Hotline.

_We are here to help. Completely anonymous and 24/7 counselors ready to listen to you. We don't need your name, your occupation or anything related to your life. We only need you to call._

He sighed, knowing this was his last resource and his last scream for help.

This could either break him or make him. He would give it a last chance before deciding whether to end or continue his life.

He dialed the number and put it on speakerphone. The call was answered in less than 30 seconds.

_"Hey,_ " he heard the other guy say and unconsciously, it brought a smile to his face.

"Hey..." he answered back, not sure if he had the strength to continue.

_"You made the decision,"_ he began to say and Yunho carefully listened.

"As a last resource," he said back, feeling the tears coming back again. "I want it all to end..."

The counselor kept his silence and Yunho appreciated that. It made him feel understood and like he was being taken care of.

"I'm losing everything..." he continued, choking with every word. "The career I longed for is about to disappear. The money I have saved, it's declining… My best friend… is taking most of the blame when he shouldn't and… and... " he tried to continue but the tears were taking the best of him. It was hard. It really was.

_"What brings you joy?"_ asked the counselor. _"What do you like to do?"_

"Dancing," he answered in a heartbeat, a small chuckle coming out after his voice. "Singing, reading fan mail, watching movies..."

" _Do you want to sing for me?_ " he inquired and Yunho smiled. Momentarily, his suicidal thoughts were placed on the back of his mind and he sang his favorite song out of his discography.

Hug.

His debut song.

Yunho only sang a couple of seconds, but he did hear some people clapping in the back. It made him feel appreciated.

" _As you can see, we are blessed by your voice,_ " said the counselor. _"But there was some echo, do you live in an apartment?"_

"Yes," he answered, a small smile covering his face.

_"Would you like me to bring you company to your room while on the phone?"_ asked the counselor.

"Yeah," was Yunho's answer, not noticing that it was the counselor's trick to keep him as far from the balcony as possible along with any sharp objects that might be in the kitchen or living room.

_"You told me you liked movies,"_ he began to say. _"Do you have any that you like?"_

"Yeah but they are too long," was his reply, closing the door behind him. In his room, there was barely a TV, his nightstand, his bed, and his movies. He didn't keep a lot of stuff in his bedroom. He liked it as simple as possible.

_"If you want to, put any and just fast forward to your favorite scene,"_ were his words and Yunho complied.

It was working.

After a 2 minute struggle, he could turn on the Blu-ray player. He was still trying to make friends with technology, but he was getting there. He took one of his discs and placed it in the console, hitting play and immediately going to this favorite scene of that specific movie.

_What are some of the things that have kept you alive until now?_

He thought heavily on the counselor’s question, the tears coming back to his eyes while he started remembering the joys he had with his best friend, every concert he did with his fans, the small dinners with his sister, the fishing spots with his dad, the shopping with his mom, the trainees looking up to him and asking him for advice, etc.

"A lot," he answered, knowing the other person on the line was listening to him. "My dad, my best friend, my passion, my sister, my mom, my friends, my fans, the music, my talent… There's a lot of reasons that have kept me going on."

_"And they wouldn't want your life to go away,"_ were his words. _"They want you alive, just like I do."_

Yunho began to sob over the phone, realization running cold through his entire body.

He wanted to live.

+++

Jaejoong was exhausted. He loved his job and he loved helping people in crisis. No matter how little it was, the comfort was needed and he was there to provide his services. But he had to admit that it was tiring. It took every single ounce of his body to take care of them, but at least he never forgets to take care of himself as well.

He wouldn't be a good counselor if he didn't.

He was in his final psychiatric semester and apart from doing his thesis, which was finished and approved, he needed to do an internship of two years combined. The first one had to be in the office, which he passed with flying colors and the second one needed to be in a crisis center.

He decided to be in the suicide hotline. In his country, there was a great stigma against mental illness - his thesis was exactly about this. South Korea placed such pressure on their people in general that they were the second developed country with the highest suicide rate in the world. People looked at appearances, criticized you for your studies and the burden old people carried is one of the many reasons why suicide rates are incredibly high.

And at the same time, the same people discouraged you from getting any type of help. There was a lack of education and serious discrimination against those who tried to seek help, hence this job made things easier. Calls were anonymous and you could help them at the same time. Longer treatment was offered, but due to the great stigma, 95% of patients declined the help.

It has decreased, but they still have so much to do.

And Jaejoong's main goal was to help as many people as possible.

He has been working there for about 8 months and although some calls have been incredibly surprising due to the nature of his job, nothing surprised him more than that call he got yesterday.

That guy was in extreme sorrow. He was close to becoming a risk to himself. But he gave the hotline a chance and he knew that the six-hour call was worth it. He was still broken and it was understandable, depression and suicidal thoughts do not disappear in a second, but he was calm. He was cooperating and it seemed like comprehension surrounded him. He seldom failed and he really hoped that this was not going to be his first failure.

After all, follow-up calls were not given.

He always tried to forget about his work after his shift. It was an exhausting job and bringing those stories home with him would kill him slowly. He always did things that he enjoyed to forget briefly about his tension-filled job, but he hasn't been able to shake the feeling off.

And he also had to admit there was a connection ever since he said the first hello to him.

Jaejoong wasn't sure if it was due to reflection - he felt the same way as he did a couple of years ago, especially in high school where the competition was high and he barely had time to have fun. Most students like him did not have free time, concentrating on being the best they could and carrying immense pressure on their shoulders.

He was not supposed to compare any pain to his, but sometimes it was difficult to.

And he kept remembering him.

"New day, new adventures," he told to himself, trying to subdue his thoughts. His shift was about to begin and he needed to disconnect.

He connected the phone and he had his usual pen and paper ready when the first call came through.

"Thank you for giving yourself an opportunity," he always changed his greetings. He tried to be as professional as he could be, but sometimes he liked to treat them as friends because, at times, that's all they need.

A friend.

_"Oh,"_ he heard the other person say at the end of the line. _"Is it you?"_

Jaejoong had some trouble trying to recognize his voice. He decided to not push his luck and continued the conversation. "Yes," he replied, but the tone indeed sounded familiar.

_"Well, I am glad..."_ were his words and Jaejoong smiled. He always enjoyed the appreciation. _"You cleared my mind, but just like you said, suicidal thoughts do not go away that easily."_

"And it is okay to still have them lingering in your mind," responded Jaejoong, recognizing his voice a couple of minutes later.

The guy from yesterday.

He was glad he was still alive and trying to search for help at his own pace. Not everyone was ready to admit their struggles and it was okay. He wasn't there to judge but to listen. He was there to bring them the comfort they needed and to prevent them from committing suicide.

He was there to make them feel alive.

_"I still do,"_ he admitted over the phone, followed by a sigh. _"As recent as a couple of minutes ago I thought of taking a cord, put it in the ceiling and end it."_

"But you are trying," reminded him the counselor, taking notes. It was a rare thing to get the same caller, but he was glad he never threw his notes away until a week has passed. When they talked yesterday, he was at risk 1, which meant he was close to committing the act. Based on his current words, he was at risk 2, which is not as close as yesterday, but still at high risk.

_"I know, but is it enough?"_ he asked, the line going silent for a couple of seconds.

"Let's do this," said the counselor, the action plan already done. They couldn't get to it yesterday as the unknown person was trying to just vent out and release his feelings, which is perfectly fine. But he got him again and he wasn't going to waste any more time.

He hoped this would work.

"Promise to yourself that you won't do anything drastic," he began to say. "Not to me or your family, to yourself. Strictly to yourself. Put some distance between your thoughts and actions for at least 24 hours. How does that sound?"

_"I'll try,"_ he said and Jaejoong smiled. It was better than nothing.

"I remember that you told me yesterday you had tons of reasons to be alive and tons of reasons for not giving up," continued the counselor. "Can you open the notes on your computer or cellphone?"

" _Yes,"_ replied the guy, going to the indicated app.

"Would you like to do a plan with me?" he asked, hoping he would say yes. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it did not, but they could start somewhere.

_"Yes,"_ were his words and Jaejoong immediately began.

"What are your warning signs?" asked the counselor. "When are you near the balcony or near the kitchen, the TV…?"

_"Internet and balcony,"_ he confessed. " _I am reading comments about how guilty I am for not following the lawsuit and how useless I am for not being able to say anything to the press. Then, watching the balcony from my living room makes me want to throw myself out."_

"Would you shut down your Internet for a couple of days?" asked the counselor. This was trial and error. He could tell him straight ahead to do it and the other could lie, but he wanted to give it a try.

_"Is that… possible?"_ he asked back and Jaejoong smiled.

"If you want to," was his response, continuing afterward. "If you go to your router, disconnect it and save it in a place you know you'll forget, it might help you. If your cellphone has the internet as well, call your company and cancel it."

_"I'll do that,"_ said the guy. _"Seems like it could work."_

"Let's start with that, shall we?"

+++

Yunho felt peace. He was surprised at himself at how focused he was in the negativity around his problems. Sure, they were still there and the thoughts came to his mind at least once every two days, but it wasn't constant like before. It has been about a week since he disconnected his Internet from both his cellphone and house. He tried to evade places like libraries and gaming rooms to prevent him from falling again and so far, it has worked.

He also put a black curtain where the sliding door was and the thoughts of falling from the balcony have been reduced considerably as well.

He has kept himself busy reading some books he had, exercising and practicing his singing.

Those little tips given to him by the counselor have helped him greatly. He truly wanted to thank him for all his hard work.

But he kind of missed him.

Their conversations were long but meaningful. The counselor never went ahead of him or stopped him when he burst out crying. He was doing his work just like he was supposed to and he liked it. He really cared.

And he knew it was wrong of him to call when he wasn't feeling the need to, but he was hoping he could hear his voice one more time.

Yunho put his phone on speakerphone, waiting for the call to be connected.

_"How are you?_ _"_ was his greeting this time, making Yunho smile. He doesn't know why, but he has remembered every greet from that angelic voice.

"Glad that I got you again," he confessed. He knew the other was a professional and he wouldn't laugh at his comment, but he imagined his laugh and he guessed it would be handsome.

_"I am glad that you have made it happen_ _,"_ was his response and he sincerely smiled.

He was thankful too.

"It has become better," he admitted. He wasn't sure that the other wanted to know, but he wanted to think that he cared enough to bring him on his thoughts after work.

That's what he liked to think.

"They are not as constant as before-my thoughts I mean. They just linger. I haven't connected my Internet ever since and I have stuck with my plan. I called some friends and family and even they have told me I sound different. Some tell me my tone is brighter, some tell me it sounds calmer… I don't know which one of the two, but it is progress."

_"Give credit to yourself,_ _"_ said the counselor. _"I am here to build that bridge you saw impossible to create, but in_ _the end, it is your own will that made it happen."_

"Thanks," he told him and he truly meant it - he was extremely thankful that he decided to make that call as a last resource.

But the thing he was thankful for the most is that it was

 _him_. _He_ has brought peace to him as no one has ever been able to these past few months. He liked his voice, his warmth and he might be confusing it with something else, but there was even a taint of _likeness._

He admitted that the counselor was just doing his job and he may be the only one feeling that connection, but it grew stronger as time passed. It was weird, but he was enjoying it.

"I made a table with all the problems that have been consuming me," acknowledged the idol to the psychiatrist. "I know this is anonymous, but I feel afraid. I know by deduction you might know who I am or what is happening around me, but..." he stopped for a bit, continuing immediately after. "I feel the need to tell you."

_"No matter how famous you are, this is anonymous,_ _"_ recalled the counselor. _"Every single word will remain between you and me. Calls are not recorded. We only resort to that when you are a risk to yourself or someone else. And as of right now, you aren't."_

"Okay," he breathed out, preparing to ignite the bomb. "My company is preventing me from doing anything art related. They are imprisoning me like a criminal and they are boycotting my best friend’s—who is also my band member— activities. He won the lawsuit, but they are pretty bad losers. They are trying to make him invisible and they have the power to do it. They are not letting me do anything just like they are doing it with him. That's my biggest problem right now."

The line remained silent and Yunho smiled, knowing the other was letting him vent.

"Second one is attachment," he continued. "After the despicable things the company has done to me, they still gave me the opportunity to grow as an artist. They kicked me, punched me and slapped me whenever they had the chance to, but I remained there because when I was trying to fulfill my dream, they were the ones who launched me to stardom."

"Third and last one is my lack of courage," he sighed but continued talking. "I know they helped me, but they had no right to do whatever they wanted with me. I trained and I had my talent. This wasn't developed by them, but by myself. They shouldn't have done what they did to a 20-year-old boy who was still struggling in Japan. They should have taken into consideration my opinions and the fact that I was merely an adolescent. I was going to make mistakes - I am only human. I was going to have feelings - I am only human. But I still went through that treatment. I still let them do whatever they wanted. But at the same time, I signed a contract with my parents. I was 15."

_"Make a list of solutions you would like to do,_ _"_ said the counselor. _"No matter how little or extreme it might sound, just do it and together, we will discuss them and eliminate the ones you want. How does that sound?"_

"Perfect," he said, content with himself.

For the first time, he was not escaping.

He was confronting his problems.

+++

Jaejoong was 95% sure of _who_ was the guy behind the line, but he was a professional and he had to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't go beyond his boundaries. He needed to stop thinking about the guy and desist of the idea. He had to admit the other was interesting - problems aside. From the little he has known, he was indeed famous but he was just like any other person.

He was human.

He had feelings and problems. He wasn't made of glass-like his followers thought. He also needed space and help from time to time. Not everything was smiles and laughs in his life. They suffered too.

He was fragile, vulnerable and at-risk - like most people who called.

But Jaejoong was extremely glad he wasn't that risky anymore.

Just like he couldn't hide the fact that he slightly liked the man. It was supposedly forbidden, but technically he wasn't breaking any rules. He wasn't his direct patient, he was just lucky enough to get him every time he called. He didn't even know his name. Although by deduction, he was sure who he was.

However, he was not there to judge or make any type of conclusions. His job was to make him feel better.

Therefore, he was sure that he wasn't going to call anymore. After their last conversation, which like any other, was a lengthy one of over four hours, he seemed determined and decided to follow through with the plan they did. He wanted to finally follow his heart instead of the people around him.

That was exactly three weeks ago. Long enough for him to forget what he ate a couple of weeks ago.

But why couldn't Jaejoong get him out of his mind?

The thought itself was making him crazy.

He sighed again.

His shift was due to begin in about five minutes and he was already on his private desk, his eyes focused on the TV that was in the hall. It was silenced to prevent people from being distracted, but it had subtitles for those who wanted to take a break and relax before going back to their job.

_BREAKING NEWS: Jung Yunho from the legendary k-pop duo TVXQ! has decided to file a lawsuit against SM Entertainment citing slavery contract and physical assault. His representative, Park Yoochun, the same lawyer that represented Shim Changmin, his band member, will be in charge of the case. We will continue to give more news._

Jaejoong doesn't know why he smiled, but he did.

He barely realized his time was up and jumped on the phones, the first call coming through.

How do you feel?" he said this _"_ time but became startled when the person on the other line started laughing.

_"Incredible,_ _"_ said the man and Jaejoong almost let a chuckle out, but he had to maintain himself. He was in no position of doing such. He was in a crisis center, not in comedy central.

_"You might not agree with me, but this is destiny,_ _"_ he continued to say. _"I have called exactly 4 times and each time, I get you."_

"Fate has its reasons," was all he could say. He was glad his supervisor wasn't here and due to him being an intern, he had his own space instead of being out there in the call center with his peers. He researched the non-profits centers when people asked for long-term care and he had sensitive paperwork with him at all times, hence getting a private desk.

He felt lonely most of the day but for the first time, he was grateful for it. For this kind of situation, it worked perfectly.

_"Did you see the news?_ _"_ he asked him, insinuating the confirmation the counselor has longed for. " _It might have cost me more tears and more thoughts, but I had enough. I know that whatever the outcome is, I will be finally at peace. I know that my fans will support me no matter where I am. If they truly care, they will."_

"You gave a chance to yourself and that's something you should be proud of," was the counselor's answer. "And many of us will always be here to extend a hand when you have conflicting thoughts again."

_"This will sound extremely cheesy and out of place, but all I need is you,_ _"_ admitted the idol and Jaejoong blushed.

He was completely taken aback at the confession.

_"I know you are working and I don't want you to get into any kind of problem, but I also know it was my only chance. I was determined to call every day and every time possible until I got you but I was lucky enough to get you again."_

Jaejoong smiled, his cheeks covered in taint red.

_"Are you willing to exchange numbers and meet up?"_ was his question. The counselor knew the other was hoping for him to answer and he would.

He wasn't going to miss this chance.

"Under two conditions," said Jaejoong, lurking around to make sure no one was nearby to overhear. "If you feel anything, stress, depression - _suicidal_ and you don't want to talk to me about it you have to call and if I get you, I have to transfer you," he continued to explain. "It's for confidentiality issues. Once we meet outside, I am no longer a therapist but your friend."

_"Okay."_

"Second, my name is Jaejoong," he revealed his name for the first time, hearing the other chuckle. "Kim Jaejoong."

_"I will give you mine in a couple of minutes as soon as give me your number_ _"_ were the idol's words and the therapist immediately gave the man his phone number. He had a suspicion about who he was, but he would wait until he decided to give his name.

He was supposed to have his cellphone in his drawer until the end of the shift, but he could cheat once in a while, right?

Jaejoong smiled when the text message came through.

_From: 97471974443_

_My name is Yunho. Jung Yunho. Also known as U-know and yes, I am that famous idol who just decided to file a lawsuit._

The therapist's smile widened and he texted back.

_To: Yun~_

_I'll call you Yun._

_+++_

Yunho was extremely nervous. He made sure no one followed him and he rented the entire restaurant for themselves. The lawsuit was still going on and it was strong. He felt that everything was coming into place, just like it was supposed to happen. They had to pay him millions and they weren't happy. He was also sure they would try their very best to ban him from tons of shows, but he would arise from the ashes.

And he would continue to sing with his bandmate and best friend, Changmin.

The next plan was to fight for the TVXQ! name, but that was something that needed some work first.

He was dressed casually to prevent people or news vans from following him. He tried to go unnoticed and it was easier this way than being dressed in a tuxedo. He also asked the other to dress as comfortable as possible. He didn't want to feel out of place.

They have been texting and talking non-stop for a month, but due to schedules, they haven't been able to meet. These past months have been hectic for Yunho too and being an idol wasn't easy. But he knew the tricks so it was easy to overpass what he wanted at his convenience.

But he felt his jaw-dropping when he saw the guy approaching him.

He had blonde hair and a face hard to describe. He looked handsome, but beautiful at the same time. He had a black polo with a pair of ripped jeans. He had blue contact lenses, enhancing his big orbs and Yunho swore he fell in love right there.

He imagined him based on his voice but he never thought he would be that way.

Jaejoong swallowed hard, his hands shaking. He stopped in front of Yunho, not knowing what to do. As a therapist, he knew what to say and when to remain silent. But like a date, he was incredibly shy. And for god's sake, he was a legendary idol and even though that didn't matter to him, it was still nerve-wracking.

"I never thought you would be this perfect," said Yunho, robbing a smile from Jaejoong's face. "I know you told me you are not a fancy person, so I thought about something humble to give you and my best guess was this," were his final words before taking out a single rose with a small letter. Jaejoong gladly accepted his gift, his smile widening. He smelled the rose and sighed in joy afterward, knowing the other was happy at his reaction.

The intern opened the letter, feeling the tears overflowing from his eyes.

_Thank you for saving my life._

Jaejoong felt a tear falling, but he quickly wiped it away, looking directly at Yunho's face. "Don't thank me. Thank yourself. The moment you decided to recur to us as your last resource, was your hope. You never gave up."

"I'm grateful I didn't," he admitted, daring to take Jaejoong's hands into his, the rose between them. "I met you."

Jaejoong blushed. He knew they weren't exactly friends and he wasn't afraid of dating an idol either, but it has never been official.

And he also never thought it was going to come this far.

"You are an angel in disguise, because not only your words comforted me, but you have comforted others. With your knowledge, you bring hope to people like me, who struggle and think suicide is their last resort. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here either," he said, the tears reflecting on his eyes. "I know it will be difficult as I am an idol and you have your career, but if you accept… I would like to date you, Jae," he saw another tear falling from the counselor's face and he kissed it away. "We didn't meet in the best conditions, but you saw what others' couldn't see in years. You saw me at my lowest and you are my best. You were the star that my whole world needed to shine again and I want this to work..."

"Yes," said a breathless Jaejoong, embracing him like no one.

Yunho smiled.

Sometimes, all people needed was a lifeline.


End file.
